Eomma, Mengapa kau membenciku?
by Cho Hyunsoo
Summary: Sungmin yang merupakan anak tiri dari Kibum selalu disiksa oleh Kibum dan Ryeowook. Datang Kyuhyun, namja tampan dan kaya dalam kehidupan mereka. Akankah Sungmin bisa terbebas dari penderitaannya setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Cerita yang pasaran. Gak pinter bikin summary, so, langsung baca saja ne. Kyumin / Kyuwook / KibumxHeechul / DLDRDB.. Arra..


Eomma, Mengapa Kau membenciku ?

Author : Evil Magnae

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, comfort

Warning : GS , typo(s), bahasa tidak baku, tidak sesuai EYD, bisa bikin mual, bahkan juga bisa bikin kejang-kejang *parah bener dah*.

Disclaimer : Para cast milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, Tuhan, orang tua, tapi Kyuhyun hanya milik author *dirajam Sparkyu*.

Summary : Sungmin yang seorang anak tiri yang selalu disiksa oleh sang ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya. Datang Kyuhyun, namja kaya dan tampan. Penderitaan Sungmin bertambah dimana mereka sama-sama mencintai namja yang sama. Siapa yang akan dipilih Kyuhyun? Akankah Sungmin mendapatkan kebahagiaannya? Gak pinter bikin summary, langsung baca aja dah..

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Heechul

Kim Kibum

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

DON'T BASH CAST

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Mianhae kalau typo (s) berterbangan (?) dimana-mana. Disini Sungmin dan Wookie beda ayah dan ibu, setelah ibu Sungmin meninggal, ayahnya menikah dengan Kibum. Dan setelah ayah Sungmin meninggal, Kibum dan Ryeowook kembali memakai marga Kim, dan Sungmin tetap Lee.

.

EnJOY

.

# Sungmin Pov #

Ya Tuhan, apa salahku, kenapa mereka selalu menyiksaku? Aku tahu, aku hanya anak tiri. Aku bersyukur mereka mau memberiku tempat tinggal. Ya Tuhan, semoga mereka sadar, dan berilah aku ketabahan dan kebaghagiaan. Aminn..

Eomma... Appa... Kenapa kalian meninggalkan Minnie sendiri? Minnie tidak sanggup. Mereka selalu menyiksa Minnie. Apapun yang Minnie lalukan selalu salah dimata mereka.

Kenapa kalian tidak membawa aku pergi dari dunia ini? Aku sendirian disini? Kapan kalian membawaku pergi? KAPAAANNN?

Aku hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapku kesal. Aku hanya ingin mengurangi kepedihan ini.

Tuhan, berilah aku kebahagiaan segera. Agar aku terbebas dari penderitaan ini. Kirim seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku dengan tulus Tuhan. Amin..

# Sungmin Pov End #

.

.

# Author Pov #

Sementara disebuah rumah kontrakan yang bisa dibilang sanagt kecil tersebut, terlihat seorang ibu dan anak yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

" Chagi, tadi baru saja teman eomma menelfon. Kamu ingat dengan Chullie Jumma? Dia bilang dia ingin kemari. " ucap Kibum eomma dari Lee Sungmin.

" terus, apa hubungannya dengan Wookie eomma? " jawab Wookie atau Ryeowook, anak dari Kim Kibum, saudara tiri Sungmin.

" ya adalah chagi. Kamu tahu tidak anaknya Chullie Jumma itu? Dia itu seorang pengusaha yang sukses. Dia masih muda dan juga dia itu tampan loo~ "

" terus kenapa eomma ? "

" ya kamu harus menjadi istrinya donk. Biar kita bisa hidup enak dan tidak tinggal dirumah kontrakan ini lagi. "

" Ohh, gitu. Terserah eomma sajalah. "

Begitulah percakapan Kibum dan Wookie. Mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri, tanpa pernah perduli dengan Sungmin yang notabene-nya hanyalah seorang anak tiri.

.

.

# Di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah

" eommoni tadi habis telfon siapa kelihatannya senang sekali? " Tanya seorang namja tampan kepada ibunya yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun atau Kyuhyun.

" habis telfon teman eomma. Kamu masih ingat dengan Bummie ahjumma? " Jawab Heechul atau Cho Heechul ibu dari Kyuhyun.

" ne. Tentu ingat eomma. Bummie ahjumma yang punya dua anak yeoja yang pendek-pendek itu kan eomma? Yang satu manis dan yang satunya imut mirip kelinci. Iya kan eomma? " .

" yakk jaga ucapanmu anak nakal. Namanya itu Sungmin. Salah satu dari mereka apakah ada yang kamu sukai? "

" sepertinya aku tertarik pada si imut kelinci itu eomma. Tapi kan itu saat kita masih kecil, sekarangkan aku tidak tahu mereka seperti apa? "..

" mereka cantik-cantik kok. Kamu tidak akan menyesal memilih salah satu dari mereka. ".

" tapi eomma, apa nanti tidak ada yang iri kalau aku memilih satu diantara mereka? ".

" terus maksudmu, kamu mau menikahi dua-duanya sekaligus begitu, eoh? ".

" anni eomma. Aku hanya akan mencintai salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki hati yang baik dan yang tulus mencintai aku, bukan karena harta atau wajahku eomma. ".

" apapun keputusan kamu, eomma selalu mendukungmu chagi~ " .

Yah, Heechul sangat sayang kepada Kyuhyun, putra semata wayangnya. Walau terkadang mereka bersikap tidak pernah akur layaknya bukan ibu dan anak. Mereka menunjukkan kedekatan mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tapi, meski begitu dia tidak memanjakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun justru tumbuh menjadi namja yang cerdas dan mandiri.

# Author Pov End #

# Keesokan harinya #

# Kyuhyun Pov #

Hari ini katanya oemma akan mengajak aku kerumah Bummie Jumma sahabat eomma. Tapi kenapa aku tunggu dari tadi lama sekali. Ngapain saja di dalam sana? Ckk, dasar ahjumma genit, berdandan saja membutuhkan waktu dua jam sendiri.

" eomma, cepat sedikit kenapa? Lama sekali? " aku teriak dari bawah memanggil eomma.

" Ck, sabar sebenter kenapa. Dan tidak perlu kau teriak juga. Kenapa sih? Tidak sabar eoh untuk bertemu dengan mereka? "

Cih, menggodaku eoh? " apa maksud eomma? Siapa yang tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi cepatlah. " Jawabku mengelak. Mana mungkin aku bilang 'iya' mau di taruh dimana wajahku yang tampan ini.

" baiklah, kajja kita berangkat. " ajak eomma semangat. Tadi diajak cepat-cepat katanya sabar sebentar, sekarang malah ngajak cepat-cepat. Aish, dasar monster.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga dirumah Bummie Ahjumma. Rumahnya kecil sekali. Kami disambut hangat oleh Ahjumma dan errr aku tidak tahu dia kelinciKU atau bukan.

" oh, Chullie... Bogoshipo~ sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu. Kajja kita masuk ke dalam. Mian ne rumahnya sempit. Apa ini putramu yang kamu ceritakan itu? Tampan seperti yang kamu bilang. "

MWOO? Eomma bilang apa saja tentang aku pada ahjumma. Semoga yang baik-baik saja. Dan terima kasih ahjumma bilang aku tampan. Aku memang sudah tampan sejak kecil, hanya kenapa eomma baru menyadari dan mengatakan kepada ahjumma kalau aku tampan sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu eomma?

" Gamsahamnida Ahjumma. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. " Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan memperkenalkan diriku kepada ahjumma dan membungkukkan badanku.

" Jangan panggil ahjumma Kyuhyun, panggil saja eommoni. Bummie eommoni. Dan ini putriku namanya Kim Ryeowook. Ayo Wookie beri salam pada calon suamimu " Whatt. Kim Ryeowook. Kata eomma yeoja kelinciKu itu namanya Sungmin. Berarti bukan dia.

" annyeong, Kim Ryeowook imnida. " ucapnya malu-malu.

" annyeong Wookie. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. " balasku. Aku bosan disini dan sialnya aku tidak membawa 'kekasihku' . Jadi aku minta izin untuk jalan-jalan disekitar sini.

" permisi eomma, eommoni, Wookie, saya ingin melihat pemandangan sekitar sini dulu. Bolehkan?"

" tentu saja boleh, ah, biarkan Wookie yang mengantarmu. " tawar eommoni, namun ku tolak karena aku ingin menyendiri.

" anni eommoni, tidak usah repot-repot. Lagipula saya hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar kok." Tolakku halus.

.

.

Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana, karena aku tidak tahu daerah sini. Aku kan bukan orang sini. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah kaki membawa pergi. Aigoo, bahasaku seperti penyair saja ya. Kekekeke...

Aku tiba tepian sungai kecil. Airnya jernih sekali, sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah tampanku ini dengan jelas ( oppa PD nya kambuh lagi #dijitak Kyu). Rasanya aku betah sekali berada disini. Saat menikmati pemandangan yang indah ini, aku tak sengaja melihat ada seorang yeoja yang tengah bermain dengan seekor kelinci. Aku mencoba mendekati yeoja tersebut dan nampaknya dia kaget dengan kedatanganku. Apa karena dia terpesona dengan ketampananku ? (mulai lagi deh PD nya. Kyu : diem lu thor, ganggu aja. Sirik ye lu? Author : *diem* ).

" annyeong,,,, " sapa ku pada gadis itu. Tapi hanya dibalas dengan seulas senyum yang menurutku sangat indah, pas sekali dengan wajah cantiknya.

" boleh tahu tidak arah menuju kota kemana? Saya rasa, saya tersesat. Bisa minta tolong, tolong antarkan saya ke Rumah Kibum ahjumma. Saya lupa jalan pulangnya.. " sepertinya dia bukan manusia. Daritadi aku ajak bicara dia hanya tersenyum saja. Dan sialnya, aku benar-benar tersesat nih. Huwee, eomma, tolong anakmu yang tampan ini. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang?

" ne, tentu saja. Saya tahu rumah yang anda maksud.. " ternyata yang bicara adalah bidadari yang tadi aku ajak bicara. Ternyata dia bisa bicara toh, ku kira..

" ah, gamsahamnida agasshi err,,, ".

" Panggil saja Minnie tuan,, ".

" Kyuhyun... Oh iya, Gamsahamnida Minnie, dan jangan terlalu Kyu saja. ".

" eum, ne Kyu, kajja saya antar.. ".

Kami pun berjalan meninggalkan sungai. Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak ada percakapan diantara kami setelah percakapan tadi sewaktu disungai.

Setelah kami sampai, aku membungkukkan badan padanya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. " gamsahamnida Minnie sudah bersedia mengantarkanku kemari. ".

" cheonma. Kalau begitu saya permisi kedalam dulu ne.. Permisi.. ".

" ne.. ".

Whatt? Tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang dia mau masuk kedalam. Berarti dia... Putrinya Kibum ahjumma? Aku menyusul Minnie masuk dan benar, dia putri Bummie ahjumma.

" ah, kau sudah kembali Kyu. Kemarilah.. " Pasti ada sesuatu nih, perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak begini ya.. Aku kemudian duduk menghampiri eomma.

" ne eomma ada apa? " Tanya ku langsung pada eomma.

" Kyu, kamu setuju kan kalau kamu menikah dengan Wookie. Kami sudah sepakat akan menikahkan kalian berdua. " Benarkan apa yang kubilang, pasti ada sesuatu hal dan itu tentang pernikahan. Dan WHATT apa tadi? Aku menikah dengan Wookie. Yang benar saja. Aku hanya akan menikah dengan gadis kelinciKu.

" tapi eomma kan tahu, aku hanya akan menikah dengan yeoja kelinciKU. " bisik ku pada eomma.

" Tapi dia gadis yang baik Kyu. " Bujuk eomma.

" Ah, mian eommoni, tapi saya sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, eommoni. Mianhamnida.. " ucapku. Semoga mereka bisa menerima keputusanku ini.

" baiklah Kyu, apapun keputusanmu, eomma akan mendukungmu. " Nah ini baru eommaku. Tumben dia tidak memaksaku.

" ne Kyu, kami pun sama. Kami menghargai keputusanmu nak. " ucap Bummie ahjumma.

" gamsahamnida eommoni. Mian eommoni, kalau boleh tahu putri anda yang satunya kemana? Dari tadi saya tidak melihatnya. " aku menanyakan putri ahjumma yang satunya. Berharap gadis tadi benar putrinya.

" ah iya, chakkaman ne, eommoni panggil dia dulu. "

" Minnie, kemarilah, ada tamu yang mencarimu.. " Panggil Bummie jumma dengan sedikit keras. Dan dari arah dapur sepertinya *sok tahu banget* muncul sesosok bidadari, ah bukan, itu Minnie. Dia tersenyum kearahku # PD sekali kau oppa# , maksudku kearah kami.

Degg Degg

Jantungku berdetak cepat saat aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Walau baru tadi aku bertemu dengannya, tapi aku merasa aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan dia. Tunggu, tadi ahjumma memanggilnya Minnie? Jangan katakan kalau dia MinnieKU, gadis kelinciKU? Kalau benar, aku akan melamar dia saat ini juga *nafsu amat bang mau nikahi min umma*.

" eomma, aku mau menikah dengan putrinya Bummie eommoni. " ucapku yang tentu saja itu membuat semua kaget, kecuali Wookie. Dia tampak bahagia, padahal tadi aku bilang aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Jangan senang dulu Wookie, yang aku maksud bukan kamu.

" kamu serius Kyu? Tapi tadi kamu bilang kamu sudah mencintai orang lain, tapi kenapa sekarang kamu berubah pikiran? " Tanya eomma tidak percaya.

" ne eomma, saya bersedia menikah dengan putri eommoni, tetapi bukan Wookie. Karena saya sudah lebih dahulu mencintai Minnie. Mian eommoni, mian Wookie. "

" tidak apa-apa Kyu. Kami menghargai keputusanmu. " ucap Bummie eommoni. Aku merasa bersalah pada Wookie, tetapi hatiku telah diambil oleh Minnie.

# Kyuhyun Pov End #

# Ryeowook Pov #

Aku senang waktu Kyu bilang akan menikahi aku, walau tadi sempat keceawa. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar kecewa, ternyata yang dia pilih adalah Sungmin. Kenapa semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku harus direbut olehnya? Dulu appa, sekarang Kyu. Awas kau Sungmin, akan aku buat kau menderita. Beraninya kau merebut calon suamiku.

Dengan berat hati, aku merelakan keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh Kyu. Aku hanya pura-pura menerima keputusannya. Aku akn buat perhitungan dengan Sungmin. Lihat saja nanti. Apa yang aku inginkan harus menjadi milikku. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

# Ryeowook Pov End#

# Sungmin Pov #

Jadi pemuda yang bertemu denganku di sungai tadi anaknya Chullie Jumma. Yang ku tahu Chullie jumma punya anak, namja, tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu siapa dia.

Mereka membicarakan tentang pernikahan. Pernikahan siapa? Kyuhyun dengan Wookie? Kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela di hatiku. Kenapa dengan hatiku ini? Aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari dapur.

" Minnie kemarilah, ada tamu yang mencarimu. " eomma memanggilku dengan sedikit berteriak. Buru-buru aku berlari menuju ruang tamu. Aku tidak tidak mau dihukum lagi hanya gara-gara masalah sepele.

Degg Degg

Tak sengaja kami bertemu pandang, walau hanya sebentar, tapi mampu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

" eomma, aku mau menikah dengan putrinya Bummie eommoni. " ucap Kyuhyun. Kenapa aku tidak rela saat tahu Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan Wookie. Ah, betapa beruntungnya Wookie. Kenapa bukan aku. Kau bicara apa Minnie, mana pantas kau berada disampingnya. Aku segera menepis semua pikiran yang sedang berkecamuk di hatiku.

" kamu serius Kyu? Tapi tadi kamu bilang kamu sudah mencintai orang lain, tapi kenapa sekarang kamu berubah pikiran? " Tanya Chullie Jumma memastikan pada Kyu.

" ne eomma, saya bersedia menikah dengan putri eommoni, tetapi bukan Wookie. Karena saya sudah lebih dahulu mencintai Minnie. Mian eommoni, mian Wookie. " Apa yang dia bilang barusan? Mencintaiku? Tapi bagaimana bisa, sedang kita bertemu juga baru tadi.

" tidak apa-apa Kyu. Kami menghargai keputusanmu. " ucap eomma. Apa aku tidak salah dengar, eomma merestui kalau aku menikah dengan Kyu? Itu tidak mungkin. Setau ku, eomma rela melakukan apapun agar Wookie bahagia, tapi kenapa sekarang dia berubah? Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan eomma.

Biarlah, itu menjadi urusan nanti, yang penting sekarang aku bahagia. Terima kasih Tuhan, engkau telah mengabulkan doaku. Amin.

# Sungmin Pov End #

# Author Pov #

Setelah membicarakan tentang pernikahan dan menetapkan tanggal, tak berapa lama mereka melangsungkan pernikahan. Bertempat di sebuah gereja yang terletak di sekitar tempat tinggal Sungmin. Mereka melangsungkan pernikahan dengan meriah namun sederhana dan terkesan mewah. Hanya dihadiri sedikit orang yang merupakan rekan dan saudara dari kedua mempelai.

Sungmin tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih dengan sedikit renda soft pink yang menghiasi pinggang rampingnya. Kyuhyun juga tampak tampan dan gagah dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna hitamnya. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

Setelah proses pengucapan janji dan ikrar yang mereka ucapkan, kini mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Dan kebahagiaan tampak terpancar jelas di wajah keduanya, terutama Sungmin.

Namun dibalik kebahgiaan mereka ada dua orang yang memasang wajah penuh amarah dan benci. Terlebih Wookie. Dia memandang penuh benci kearah Sungmin.

Biarkanlah Sungmin meraih kebahagiaannya bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Biarlah sejenak Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah pesta usai, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk tinggal dirumahnya. Namun Kibum dan Wookie memaksa untuk ikut serta bersama mereka. Dengan alasan agar Sungmin ada teman saat ditinggal Kyuhyun pergi kerja. Sungmin yang pada dasarnya adalah gadis yang baik hati, dia menyetujui saudara dan ibunya untuk tinggal bersama tanpa menaruh curiga pada keduanya.

# SKIP TIME #

Pagi ini suasana rumah Kyuhyun tampak berbeda. Karena ketambahan satu anggota utama dan dua anggota tambahan. Seperti biasa, pagi ini Kyuhyun sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kekantor. Walau terbilang pasangan pengantin baru, namun dia harus loyal terhadap pekerjaannya bukan.

" selamat pagi yeobo. " sapa Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

" ah, pagi Ming. Mian harus meninggalkanmu, padahal baru kemarin kita menikah. Kau tidak apa kan aku tinggal sendiri? " jawab kyuhyun membalas sapaan Sungmin sekaligus menanyakan keadaannya.

" aku tidak apa-apa. Kan ada eomma dan Wookie. Pergilah. Kamu kan harus bertanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaan, walau itu perusahaanmu sendiri. " ucap Sungmin bijak.

" gomawo chagiya. Kamu memang istri yang pengertian. "

" kamu tidak sarapan dulu? "

" ani, aku sudah terlambat. "

Chuu~

" saranghae chagiya.. dahhh... aku berangkat dulu ne, hati-hati di rumah, jaga diri baik-baik.. " setelahnya Kyuhyun segera melesat menuju kantornya dengan mengendarai mobilnya.

Setelah mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin beranjak masuk kedalam rumah. Namun baru saja dia hendak membuka pintu, ternyata pintu itu sudah dibuka oleh ibu dan saudaranya.

" Cepat buatkan kami sarapan dan jangan lupa cucikan baju kami berdua. ARRA.. " perintah Kibum pada Sungmin dan disertai bentakan.

" ne eomma, saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian. Sudah siap dimeja makan. " jawab Sungmin takut.

" baguslah kalau begitu. Kajja Wookie kita sarapan. Dan kau Sungmin, CEPAT CUCI BAJU KAMI.. "

" ba baik eomma.. "

Kedua ibu dan anak itu pergi ke ruang makan yang sekaligus merangkap dapur. Sementara Sungmin pergi ke belakang, tempat untuk mencuci pakaian.

" hiks,, hiks,, kenapa mereka tidak berubah juga? Aku pikir mereka akan berubah dengan aku mengajak serta mereka tinggal di rumah ini. Ternyata aku salah. Hiks Kyu,, apa yang harus aku lakukan? " Terdengar isak tangis Sungmin yang sangat memilukan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Namun sayangnya dia hanya sendiri. Menangisi nasibnya yang tak pernah berhenti mendapat siksaan dari ibu dan saudara tirinya.

# Author Pov End #

# Sungmin Pov #

Kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini? Aku kira dengan menikah dengan Kyuhyun aku akan bahagia. Aku memang bahagia, tetapi bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Dan aku tidak bahagia saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan aku sendiri dirumah ini dengan mereka berdua. Apa yang harus aku perbuat?

Ting Tong Ting Tong (anggap itu suara bel rumah)

Aku segera menghapus air mataku saat aku mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi dan membenarkan pakaianku *ribet amat bahasanya*. Aku segera melesat menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa yang datang bertamu pagi ini. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat yang datang adalah Chullie eomma.

" selamat pagi eomma.. Mari masuk kedalam eomma.. " sapa ku sopan pada ibu mertuaku ini.

" ah, pagi Minnie. Dimana anak nakal itu? " tanya Chullie eomma membuatku bingung.

" siapa yang eomma maksud? "

" suamimu. Siapa lagi. "

" dia sudah berangkat ke kantor sejak tadi eomma. Oh iya, eomma mau minum apa? "

" MWOO? Dasar anak kurang ajar. Baru kemarin menikah, sudah berani meninggalkan istrinya sendiri. Suami macam apa dia itu. Tidak usah Minnie. Oh iya, aku dengar Bummie dan Wookie kamu ajak tinggal disini juga ya, lalu dimana mereka? "

" mereka ada di " belum selasai aku bicara, ucapanku tiba-tiba dipotong Bummie eomma.

" kami disini Chullie. Mian ne kami merepotkan kau dan Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak tega membiarkan Minnie sendiri, seperti sekarang ini. Saat Kyuhyun kerja Minnie kesepian, untungnya ada kami berdua, bener gak chagiya~ " ucap eomma.

" ne eomma. Chullie eomma tak perlu khawatir. " ucapku sedikit takut karena Bummie eomma tadi menatapku tajam.

'Mian eomma aku berbohong pada eomma. Aku terlalu takut kepada Bummie eomma.'

" permisi eomma, saya mau ke belakang dulu. " aku pamit kepada Chullie eomma. Aku tidak ingin Chullie eomma melihatku yang sedang menahan air mata ini.

# Sungmin Pov End #

# Kyuhyun Pov #

Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan ku tidak enak begini yah? Aku terus kepikiran Minnie. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku harus secepatnya pulang dan memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Tunggulah sebentar chagi, aku akan segera pulang. Sial, kenapa waktu lama sekali. Mana masih banyak dokumen yang harus aku tanda tangani. Arrgghhh, kapan selesainya ini.

# Kyuhyun Pov End #

# Author Pov #

Setelah kunjungan singkat Heechul tadi, Kibum benar-benar menyiksa Sungmin tanpa henti.

# Flash Back #

" baiklah Bummie, aku permisi pulang dulu. Jaga menantuku baik-baik ne. "

" ne. Tentu saja. Dia kan putriku. "

" baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. "

" ne, hati-hati dijalan. "

Setelah mengantar Heechul pulang, dengan wajah penuh amarah Kibum dan Wookie menghampiri Sungmin. Dia tampak marah sekali. Entah apa yang membuatnya marah.

" HEH, anak sialan. Kamu bicara apa saja tadi dengan Heechul HAH ?" tanya Kibum pada Sungmin disertai dengan aksi menarik rambut Sungmin kasar, sehingga mengakibatkan Sungmin meringis menahan sakit.

" a- ku tidak bilang apa-apa eomma, sungguh. " jawab Sungmin penuh dengan ketakutan.

" Bohong eomma. Kalau saja tadi kita tidak segera keluar, dia pasti sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang kita pada Chullie jumma. " ucap Wookie yang tentu saja itu tidak benar. Dan itu justru membuat Kibum semakin kalap dan semakin marah kepada Sungmin.

" APA BENAR BEGITU HAH? JAWAB AKU ANAK BODOH ?! " maki Kibum.

" aniya eomma, sungguh. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa pada Chullie eomma. " jawab Sungmin jujur. Namun lagi-lagi Wookie mengatakan hal yang tidak benar.

" alah, jangan bohong kamu. Mengaku saja. " Ryeowook hanya memperkeruh keadaan. Dia justru dengan senang kalau Sungmin disiksa oleh eommanya.

" Sungguh eomma, Minnie tidak bilang apa-apa. "

" hmm, sebaiknya kita apakan anak sialan ini chagi? " tanya Kibum pada Wookie yang tentu saja disambut senyum oleh Wookie. Bagi Wookie melihat Sungmin menderita adalah sebuah hiburan. Dan bagi Kibum, menyiksa Sungmin adalah suatu keharusan.

" kita kurung saja dia di gudang eomma. " usul Wookie.

" ne, ide yang bagus chagi. Baiklah anak manis, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada suamimu itu. Kajja baby kita bawa dia ke gudang. "

Mereka membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan cara menyeret. Di lemparnya tubuh mungil tersebut, hingga menyebabkan sang empunya meringis menahan sakit. Setelah melakukan semua itu, mereka meninggalkan dan mengunci Sungmin sendiri di gudang.

" andwaee, eomma, buka pintunya. EOMMAAA BUKAA EOMMAAA MINNIE MOHON BUKA PINTUNYAA... " teriakan Sungmin hanya dianggap angin saja oleh mereka.

Dan dengan tega mereka membiarkan tubuh Sungmin di dalam gudang selama seharian. Dan mereka malah enak-enakan pergi shopping.

# Flash Back End #

# Sore hari

Saat Kyuhyun pulang, keadaan rumahnya tampak sepi. Dia berteriak mencari keberadaan istrinya, namun nihil. Dia berusaha tenang dan mencari Sungmin kesegala ruangan, namun tidak ditemukan Minnie berada. Saat dia sudah berada ditepi kolam renang, pandangan matanya tertuju pada pintu gudang. Firasat dia mengatakan, kalau Sungmin memanggil namanya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia segera berlari menuju gudang.

Saat dia mencoba untuk membuka pintunya, ternyata tidak bisa dibuka. Padahal pintu itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. ' tidak mungkin macet, kemarin baru aku pakai' pikir Kyuhyun. Dia pun berinisiatif untuk mendobraknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendobrak pintu itu, dan ternyata berhasil.

Betapa kagetnya dia melihat tubuh orang yang dia cintai tergeletak tak berdaya.

" ming, bangunlah, jawab aku, jangan buat aku panik. Ireona chagi,jebbal,, " Dengan cekatan, segera digendong tubuh lemah itu ala brydal style dan membawa masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kyuhyun yang panik, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dia membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit.

Setiba di rumah sakit, segera digetetakkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjang rumah sakit dan dibawa ke ruang UGD. Setelah hampir setengah jam lamanya, akhirnya dokter yang merawat Sungmin keluar.

" euisai, bagaimana keadaan istri saya? " tanya Kyuhyun panik.

" tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kekurangan tenaga dan dia sedikit shock. Mohon perhatikan istri anda dengan baik. Saya rasa dia mengalami sedikit tekanan bathin. " terang euisai menjelaskan perihal keadaan Sungmin.

" tekanan batin? Tapi bagaimana bisa. Ah, baiklah, gamsahamnida euisai atas sarannya. " Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Dokter. Dia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana sang istri tengah berbaring dan menghampiri ranjangnya.

" chagiya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama aku tinggal tadi ? " tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tentu saja tidak akan dijawab oleh Sungmin karena dia belum sadar.

" pantas saja dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak, ternyata benar-benar terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Mianhae chagi, aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik dan bertanggung jawab padamu. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Mianhae chagi, mianhae.. " Kyuhyun terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Selang berapa lama, Heechul datang dengan Kibum dan juga Ryeowook. Tampak wajah panik dari Heechul, namun tidak dengan Kibum dan Ryeowook. Mereka terlihat senang mengetahui Sungmin sakit.

" Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada menantuku? Kenapa sampai bisa Sungmin sakit Hah? "

" aku tidak tahu eomma. Saat aku pulang tiba-tiba aku sudah menemukan Sungmin dalam keadaan pingsan. "

" eungghh,,, " Terdengar lenguhan dari Sungmin menandakan dia sudah mulai sadar.

" eungg Kyu, aku dimana ini? " tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

" kamu dirumah sakit chagi, tadi kamu pingsan digudang. Kenapa kamu bisa ada disana chagi ? "

" hiks,, hiks,, aku takut kyu,, aku takut,, " Tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat karena takut. Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh ringkih sang istri. Membawa kedalam pelukannya. Dia ikut menangis melihat sang istri dalam keadaan yang terguncang.

" ssttt, tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu ada disini, menemanimu. " ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

Sementara itu Kibum dan Ryeowook terlihat Ketakutan. Mereka takut kalau perbuatan mereka terungkap. Dengan langkah pelan mereka berjalan tanpa suara untuk segera meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Namun baru saja tangan Kibum hendak menyentuh gagang pintu, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

" kalian mau kemana? Apa kalian tidak ingin melihat keadaan Sungmin? " tanya Heechul. Dengan terpaksa mereka membalikkan tubuh dan segera mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Namun, lagi-lagi, baru satu langkah mereka akan berjalan menuju ranjang Sungmin, Sungmin menjerit-jerit ketakutan seperti melihat hal yang sangat mengerikan.

" ANDWAEEE,, TIDAKK, JANGGAANNN, AKU MOHON JANAG LAKUKAN ITU,, AKU MOHON,, PERGIII, PERGIIII..." teriak Sungmin. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun dan Heechul panik. Namun dari sini Kyuhyun menangkap sesuatu yang tidak wajar antara istri, ibu mertua dan saudara iparnya tersebut.

" tenanglah chagi, mereka itukan keluargamu, jangan takut. Kan ada aku. " ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

" hiks,, aku takut Kyu,, aku takut,, hiks,, "

" takut dengan siapa, katakan padaku Ming..? "

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sungmin. Dia kaget karena Kibum dan Ryeowook lah yang ditunjuk Sungmin.

" apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Sungmin? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

" tenanglah Kyu, jangan emosi. Kita tanya baik-baik, kalau dengan cara baik-baik tidak bisa, kita bawa mereka ke kantor polisi saja. " ucap Heechul lebih tenang dari Kyuhyun namun begitu menusuk.

" kami tidak melalukan apa-apa. "

" dan kami percaya begitu saja, Hah? "

" sungguh, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. "

" bagaimana dengan rekaman CCTV ini? "

" ak aku,, " Kibum bingung harus mencari alasan apalagi.

" tidak bisa menjawab eoh? Berarti kalian yang telah mengurung Sungmin di gudang dan mengakibatkan Sungmin pingsan, IYA KAN? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" it itu tidak benar.. "

" kami hanya melakukan apa yang menurut kami benar. Dan Sungmin memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Karena dia telah merebut semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. "

" Wookie, apa yang kamu bilang ha, aku gila, kita bisa masuk penjara dengan tuduhan melakukan kekerasan. " bisik Kibum pada Ryeowook.

" aku tidak peduli eomma, aku sudah muak melihat dia bahagia. " jawab Ryeowook dengan suara pelan.

" bagus. Kalian mengaku juga hah. Kalian tahu, Sungmin sudah berbaik hati mau membawa kalian ikut serta tinggal dirumah kami, dan inikah balasan yang kalian beri untuk Sungmin. "

" sudahlah Kyu, mereka tidak bersalah, aku lah yang salah. Aku telah merebutmu dari Wookie, makanya dia marah. " bela Sungmin.

" dia tidak merebut Ming. Lihatlah, Sungmin tidak marah pada kalian, apa kalian masih membencinya? "

"bukankah dia yang bilang kalau ini salah dia. " Ryeowook tetap menyangkal kalau dia tidak bersalah.

" baiklah, sepertinya kalian lebih senang aku kirim ke penjara. " ancam Kyuhyun.

" jangan nak, eommoni mohon, jangan laporkan kami ke penjara. " pinta Kibum memohon kepada Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian, tetapi dengan syarat, kalian harus melayani semua keperluan kami, kalau tidak mau "

" ah, iya, kami mau, kami mau. "

Setelah kejadian itu, dua hari setelahnya, Sungmin sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Dan sesuai perkataan Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Ryeowook benar-benar dijadikan pembantu. Itu semua tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah Sungmin alami selama ini.

" gomawo yeobo. Aku bahagiaa sekali.. " ucap Sungmin.

" ne, aku juga bahagia bisa melihat senyummu lagi. "

Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya kebahagiaan datang kepada Sungmin. Sekarang dia tidak sendiri lagi. Hari-hari yang dia lalui terasa manis sekarang, karena ada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya. Selama, sampai kapanpun, cinta mereka akan tetap bersatu.

Tidak ada yang tahu dan tidak ada yang bisa menebak siapa jodoh kita, semua sudah diatur sama yang di atas. Kebahagiaan dapat kira rasakan, saat kita telah menemukan oarang yang kita cintai dan yang mencintai kita. Dan buah dari kesabaran itu lebih manis dari manisnya madu sekalipun. Percayalah.

END

Jeongmal Gomawo yang sudah memberi saya kritik dan saran serta yang sudah memberi saya review.

Untuk ff yang ketiga ini bagaimana? Kurang panjang? Kurang dapet feelnya? Kurang puas? Atau kurang bumbu(?)..

Fict ini hasil dari bertapa selama 3tahun lohh*lebay* 3hari maksudnya. Mian kalau banyak typo(s), sudah berusaha diedit, tapi kesempurnaan hanya milik Alloh, dan kekurangan pasti milik saya.

Tolong beri saya review / kritik / saran, asal jangan membash para cast, semua diterima dengan senang.

RnR ^^

#deep bow#

Salam..

Evil Magnae 3

06/17/2013  
06/19/2013


End file.
